comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disassemble Vol 1 1
Synopsis Steve Rogers is seen sleeping in Avengers Mansion. Tony Stark is on the Helicarrier, having a meeting with Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Peter Parker is in his room, on his laptop, playing a game online. Thor is in Asgard, watching over his ill father as he sleeps. None of them expect what is about to happen. Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is full of bright young minds, each of them with a special power that makes them unique. So full of hope and wonder. Xavier's top students, the X-Men, were off on a mission in space dealing with the Shi'ar. If they had been on Earth, maybe they could have stopped it. The MRD, Mutant Response Division, is led by Bolivar Trask and William Stryker, Jr., the biggest anti-mutant extremists the world has ever seen. They decided it was time to take action. They'd located Xavier's Mansion and they'd prepped a bomb developed by their top mutant experts. It was a gene targeter which would shut down their mutant x-gene right before the after effects of the bomb kick in. As all the mutants were asleep, the jet came zooming in over the school, not even bothering to stop as it dropped the bomb onto the school. Professor Xavier is awoken, but he isn't fast enough to warn anyone. The bomb hits and he, along with all of his students, can feel his powers fade as he becomes engulfed in flame. Trask and Stryker had cameras station around the mansion in order to know their mission was a success, and they managed to get the footage before their cameras were killed as well. That morning, the MRD hacks every channel to internationally broadcast their day of victory. Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America, witnessed the injustice and hardly had any time to come to the decision that he was beyond enraged. He told Jarvis to round up every Avenger currently in the building and to meet in the Landing Bay. Soon, Hulk, Black Widow, Falcon, Giant-Man, Black Panther, Luke Cage, and Quicksilver were lined up, wondering why Cap had called them. He quickly filled them in on what had happened, and before he could even tell them his plan, Quicksilver had run off. Knowing what he was doing, Captain America got in the Quinjet and the others followed his lead. They tracked Quicksilver to the MRD Facility, which is where Captain America had planned on going in the first place. Captain America convinces Quicksilver not to run in half-cocked and seek revenge. He tells him they will work as a team. As the rest of the Avengers rendezvous outside the jet, Trask and Stryker meet them outside, along with 10 Sentinels and a large army of MRD agents. Trask steps up to Captain America and claims that what they did was for the greater good, earning a punch straight in the face. After Trask was out cold, Stryker ordered them all to take out the Avengers. Captain America grinned as he threw his shield into the crowd, taking out a bunch of agents instantly. Quicksilver runs into the crowd, betraying Cap's orders, the only on his mind being revenge for the mutant massacre. The battle between the Avengers and the MRD rages on. Hulk focuses on taking out the Sentinels, which proves to be surprisingly hard. So Luke Cage helps him out. Most of the Avengers are focusing on fighting the agents, but Captain America is trying to find Stryker, who had managed to get lost during the scuffle. Eventually, Captain America finds him inside, attempting to re-activate Master Mold. Captain America stops him by throwing his shield and slicing his right arm clean off of his body. Paralyzed with pain and fear, he is easy for Cap to take down. He drags his body outside only to find all the MRD Agents and the Avengers with their hands in the air, surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. Cap becomes confused. He throws Stryker's nearly conscious body to the ground and approaches Fury, who is accompanied by Iron Man. He thanks Fury for stepping in, but he demands to know why his teammates have guns pointed at them. Fury sighs and tells Captain America that they are under arrest for attacking a division of S.H.I.E.L.D. and will be held until a decision can be reached. Captain America is taken back by this, but seeing as how the odds would be against him, he goes with Fury. But as they are being taken away, he takes notice of one thing that no one else had. Quicksilver was gone. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Earth-208 Category:Disassemble Vol 1 Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson Category:Created by Artemis Thorson